Conventional electrical apparatus comprises a cable having a metal wire conductor core to conduct the current for the transmission of power, data and signal. Conventional cable conductor is commonly derived from metal wires based on copper and aluminum. Other metal and metal alloy wire may also be used as a cable conductor for specialty applications. Metal wire has a high specific gravity, for example, armored cables are heavy and rigid with handling difficulties. Metal wire has poor corrosion and weathering resistance, for example, the electrical property of an insulated copper-cable may be deteriorated upon performance ageing, and the most prominent failure is the ingress of water into a section of the plastic insulated copper-cable. Upon a strike of thunder storm, lightning may enter a section of the cable buried or aerial, and causing the melting of the conductor for instance at the copper connecting locations. The high current flow from lightning strike on the cable may cause decrease in impedance that could adversely affecting the bandwidth circuit.
Conventional insulated copper-cable is prone to theft. Metal theft on the copper-cable is a crime concern. Insulated copper-cable and fibre optic cable are commonly used in the transmission of power, data and signal. The market trends of cable requirement include cost reduction, light and flexible, easy handling and installation, a minimum disturbance of EMI and RFI, and a minimum loss of bandwidth (megabites). The copper-cable transmits data and signals in form of electrical and or electronic pulses. The fibre optic cable transmits data and signal in form of light pulse. The installation of fibre optic lines is expensive, which includes a transmitter to convert coded electrical and or electronic pulse to an equivalent coded light pulse, and a conversion device to convert the coded light pulse to an equivalent coded electrical pulse and or electronic pulse. Fibre optic cable has wide bandwidth, which is often used in backbone network. Fibre optic cable has good light transmittance, but poor sound transmittance.
This invention relates to an electrical apparatus comprising a cable having a carbon fibre or graphite fibre as a conductor core to conduct current for the transmission of power, data and signal. It is an object of at least one embodiment of this invention to address those drawbacks of conventional metal wire conductor and fibre optics, and to fulfill the market trend requirement of the cable industry.